1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epoxy resin composition which is excellent in heat-resistance and which can be used for insulation materials and laminate materials for electric and electronic parts, and particularly for sealing semiconductors.
2.Description of the Prior Art
The fields of electric equipment and electronic parts have the tendency to use high density mounting and multifunctionality. Accordingly, for insulation materials and laminate materials to be used in these fields, and particularly for sealing semiconductors, it is strongly desired to develop heat-resistant resin compositions capable of withstanding heat generation in the mounting step or in use. Technical innovation is particularly remarkable in the field of resin-sealing type semi-conductor equipment and the development of durable products for use in a more severe environment has been strongly required.
The above resin-sealing is generally conducted by transfer molding of epoxy resin compositions in view of economy. In particular a system of o-cresol novolak type epoxy resin which a novolak type phenol resin as a hardener is excellent in moisture resistance and hence is mainly employed today.
However, the resin-sealing type semiconductor equipment is being replaced by surface-mounted type semiconductor equipment according to the trend toward the above high density mounting. The surface-mounted type equipment is different from conventional inserted type semi-conductor equipment and the whole package is exposed to a soldering temperature of 200.degree. C. or more. Additionally, in an environment of extended use at high temperatures such as in the periphery of automotive engines, the resin composition used for the sealing material is required to have a high heat-resistance for the severe environment. Conventional epoxy resin cannot fulfil such requirement.